


Memory of an Old Friend

by reunited



Series: Inside Chaldea and the Grand Orders [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Arguing, Developing Friendships, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Junior High, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Canon, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reunited/pseuds/reunited
Summary: Yuu had a dream of junior high school and a promise with a friend. A promise to travel together and go on adventures when they both feel comfortable with themselves.She can't help but wonder, will it ever happen?[Post-Camelot Singularity, Pre-Babylonia Singularity]





	Memory of an Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Gudako - Yuu Tsukiyomi
> 
> Gudao - Zen Hinode, (her friend.)
> 
> Kind of an introspect of how Yuu was when she was in junior-high and before joining Chaldea.

_Dream_

 

_Junior High School_

 

**First Year, Library**

  
  
**13 Years Old**

  
  
“Can I sit here, Tsukiyomi-san?”  

  
  
Yuu didn’t bother to look up, not wanting to stop reading while she was at it.

  
  
“You don’t need to ask me for permission.” She mumbled as she turned the page. “But yes, Hinode-san.”

  
  
The black haired boy looked surprised but pleased as well. “I wanted to be polite, because if I wasn’t, I would feel like I was intruding.”

  
  
Zen sat down next to her, with his own book in hand. He began to open it, and the boy noticed her staring at him. “Yes, Tsukiyomi-san?”

  
  
“Nothing. Never mind.” She closed her book and stood up to leave.

  
  
His eyes widen, “You’re finished reading already?!”

  
  
“I have club activities to get going to, Mr. Class Representative.” She replied as she walked away.

  
  
With that she walked out of the library leaving him behind.

  
  
A frown came on his face for a few moments and sighed. “I lost the chance to talk to her...” 

* * *

 

**Second Year, Art Club Room**

  
  
14 Years Old

  
  
Zen walked past the clubrooms doing patrol. He reached the last one, only to find it open. He looked up at the room sign, which said “Art” and went inside to remind them. Only to find one person sketching.

  
  
It was Yuu. The girl hadn’t noticed him, as she continued to draw. He wanted to say something but he couldn’t, not wanting to disrupt her.

  
  
‘ _This is what she looks like when concentrating, huh…._ ’ He thinks. He remember her always looking out the window. But she always made sure to pay attention in classes, putting everything into it. She took school seriously, but her eyes seemed dull.

  
  
He never knew why, and he never asked.

  
  
But … right now, she was different. She looked like she enjoyed herself as she sketched and made edits. She seemed to be done as she put down her pencil, finally noticing him.

  
  
“Ew, since when you were here? Were you watching me this whole time?” Her face looked disgusted, but she was joking. “ _Stalker._ ”

  
  
“Geh, I wasn’t stalking! I was going to remind someone-- you to lock up the room. Club activities are over you know?” He pouted, “Stop calling me stalker, already.”

  
  
“Never. I will keep saying it to the day I die.” She smiled as she stretched her arms out, “Ah, it’s going to be so good when its done.”

  
  
He frowned and walked near her to see the drawing. “A … dragon? Why?”

  
  
“I was thinking about _Hokusai_.” She admitted. “Anyway, I’ll lock up the room after I put the easel and canvas away.”

  
  
“Are you some kind of _art geek?_ ”

  
  
“Oh, shut up _Mr. Class Rep._ ”  


* * *

**Third Year, Walking Home Together (The First and Last Time Ever)**

  
  
15 Years Old

  
  
She could never understand him. She couldn’t and they were classmates for all three years. ( _Unfortunately._ ) Zen had ask her to walk home with him, the first time he ever did. She was about to refuse, but he seemed serious about it. Sheesh, what a guy.

  
  
So here she was waiting him in the shoe lockers area, to put his shoes on. He finished and he gave a thumbs up at her. Yuu rolled her eyes at him, but he laughed as he joined her at her side. "Let me get my bike and we can get going."

  
  
"Okay, _fineeee._ " She put her arm together in front of her, "I want to get home soon, because my sister is home for the holidays."

  
  
"Your sister? Didn't know you had one."

  
  
"I don't need to tell you about everything in my life, Zen."

  
  
"Hey! At least I managed to get you to open up!"

  
  
" _By stalking me._ "

  
  
"Oh God, are you going to keep saying that to your grave, Yuu?"

  
  
"Yep."

  
  
The boy gave a mortified face of displeasure but she could tell he wasn't hurt in the slightest. He finished unlocking his bike and the two walked out the school gates. They walked the road in silence, and the girl did't have anything to say. It wasn't awkward as the silence was comfortable.

  
  
He stops walking his bike and turns to her, "Yuu, I got accepted into a kosen."

  
  
"Eh, is that so? Congratulations." ........... Only for her to realize, "Wait......? Aren't those places hard to enter?"

  
  
He scratches the back of his head seeming almost shy. "I applied early as I could and I got the teacher's recommendations as well."

  
  
The girl whistled, "That's great. I'm glad for you."

  
  
He smiled and then asking her, "What about you? What high school did you decide to go?"

  
  
The orange haired girl clutched onto her bag, looking almost unsure. ".... A normal high school. I wanted to go to an advanced college prep high school but I didn't pass the exams for that one." In a lower voice almost sounding bitter, "It's even the one that sister got into even...."

  
  
The boy blinked taking that information but didn't comment as she continued. "So I applied to another one, which was similar and got accepted. It's a little less intense, but I guess it'll do." Despite her cheerful voice, the boy saw her eyes being more duller than usual.

  
  
So he decided to change the topic, "Are you going to join an art club again, too?" But he realized that... was also a bad topic as well, as she clutched her bag even more.

  
  
"No, I'm not." She muttered and Zen was stunned.

  
  
"Didn't you get first place for your painting of that dragon in second year?" He gasped, even though he felt like he was walking on coals. "You got an award from it even!"

  
  
A sigh, "I submitted that in secret. No one knew who submitted it besides the advisor and judges, and you. I didn't even tell my parents I was in  the art club for three years. It never came up. I kept  it that way. This time I won't be joining art club because it'll interfere with my studies...."

  
  
She looked at him in the eyes, "You're getting on my nerves, Zen. Can't we already stop talking?"

  
  
He wanted to say something in response, but his voice died in his throat. The boy looked down and apologized, "I didn't mean to. But... you looked like you enjoyed your time in the art club... than being in class." He wanted to stop talking now, but he couldn't stop now. "I guess I am being creepy and you'll say I always have been.... But.... are you... okay with this? Tell me, Yuu."

  
  
She didn’t reply, only to drop her bag to the ground and… grabbing at the taller boy’s collar. Snarling, "What do you know about me, Hinode? Why is it that you need to know this? Are you that interested in me or something? Huh? You can be so annoying sometimes! Why can't.... you let me be...."

  
  
She slumps downwards as she lets go. The orange haired girl doesn't even bother looking at him as she admits, "I want to catch up with my older sister. I'm... chasing after her. She keeps going further and further. So..." She stops completely, but Zen continues on for her getting the gist of it. "Your making sacrifices..... but that's not all isn't it?"

  
  
"Honestly, you're the almighty class representative." She runs her hand into her hair, "Pleasing my parents would be an added bonus, but.... I think they look at me and say, Yuu is so independent like her sister."

  
  
"That's... not fair." Zen faltered as his eyes began to darken. But before continuing, the girl put a hand up to his face. "I'm used to it. I guess.... it never bothered me, because I admired my sister and respected her. She was someone I wanted to reach. It was always like that. Anyway... come on, let's get going."

  
  
".... Yuu...."

  
  
"Oh, shush up already." 

* * *

_Train Station_

  
  
**Once Again, We Meet As Old Friends**

  
  
19 Years Old

  
"Zen, over here!" She waved at the boy-- no rather now young man as he walked towards her. He had grown a bit taller but no significant changes besides the noticeable red earring on his right ear. He smiled as he waved back. "It's been a while, Yuu."

  
  
"More than a while, you know? It's been six years since we seen each other." She pauses, "So how was the practical training? Also, I can't believe Mr. Class Representative Zen is now a delinquent."

  
  
"Pffft, I'm not a delinquent and are you still going to call me Class Rep? We're like almost adults soon." He touched his ear, "If I was a delinquent, I would be full blonde and more earrings plus I'd get kicked out of Kosen, you know?" He hummed, "It's been okay. I got transferred into a higher course so I'm still not finished yet."

  
  
"You'll be still Class Rep in my heart." She then lowered her voice, "And stalker as well."

  
  
"It's six years already, Tsukiyomi!"

  
  
She laughed and had a soft smile. "Well, there's something I have to tell you, that's why I called you. And I guess also embarrass you as well, Hinode."

  
  
He huffs, but turns silent as the woman starts speaking. "I'll be leaving Japan next month because I got a job offer, or I mean I applied for a job then it turn into ... well never mind. The other stuff doesn't matter."

  
  
It took a minute to comprehend what his friend had said, and he stared at her, and kept staring. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, are you telling me that you, Tsukiyomi Yuu, is leaving the country, next month?" Yuu nodded, and he started... whining, "Oh, come on! It's been six years since I last saw you since graduation!"

  
  
"I know, I know, Zen. I wish could have told you earlier time, but hell, you were busy with school. It's been... a whirlwind since I accepted the offer or rather applied."

  
  
A pout from the man and the woman couldn't help but chuckle, "You're not looking very cute if you do that, you know?"

  
  
"Meh. Anyway, any chances I could come and visit or something? Plus, what's your job for?"

  
  
Yuu gulped and started to look nervous, "It's kind of all secret. To be honest, I'm not sure about the job itself does, but I have to get some training when I get there...."

  
  
"...Are you trying to tell me that you're going to some job in some place. And you can't tell me a damn about where your going and what kind of job it is?" He looked wary now, and Yuu slumped a bit. "You shouldn't go at all."

  
  
"Zen. I know what I'm doing. I'm sure I'll be alright. Can't you at least trust me on that?"

  
  
He still frowned, "I don't like this, Yuu"

  
  
"Well whatever happens, if I don't like it I'll take a plane back to Japan and complain about it to you."

  
  
"Alright, alright. Geez." A sigh, "Be careful. Plus if you do get that job, I still want to know everything. Maybe we can talk online or something!"

  
  
"Yeah! Thanks for supporting me, Class Rep."

  
  
"Yuu, we're like not students anymore." He laughs, “But if your job requires you to not return, let’s… make a promise.”

  
  
“A promise? What kind?”

  
  
“Let’s say, like in the future, us two will travel the world together and go on adventures. I think… that’s a fitting promise don’t you think?”

  
  
“Yeah! We’ll definitely do it!”

  
  
The two of them began discussing what places they would travel to and so on. It might be a faraway dream for the two of them, but it was their promise. To be friends, even if they get separated again.  


* * *

_Chaldea Security Organization_

  
  
_Present_

  
  
**Remembering You and Hoping to Meet Again**

  
  
**19 Years Old**

  
  
Mash knocked on her senior’s door, waiting for an answer. There were signs of a pencil scratching a paper and Yuu asked, “Who is it?” The younger girl couldn’t help but wonder if her senior was busy writing something. “It’s me, Mash. May I come in, senpai?”

  
  
“Oh, sure! The door’s unlocked by the way.” Again, pencil scratches as she nodded and entered the room. Looking around, she found her Master sitting on the bed busily writing--- no drawing away. The purple haired girl was astonished. She didn’t know that her senior could draw. “I didn’t know you could draw, senpai!” She exclaimed. But rather she felt that her senior seemed to have more talents than she actually expected. (Besides sleeping on the floor and all that.)

  
  
The woman replied with a chuckle, "It's kind of silly, but I kept it as a secret. I didn't want anyone to know, including you. But that's fine, it's that now you can't tell anyone, alright? Even the servants, Da Vinci or Roman, okay?"

  
  
"Eh, why? I mean, if I can ask why... that is."

  
  
"Well... I didn't mean to hide it at first, but I'm not eager to show my drawings to anyone yet." She picked up her pencil again and continuing what she was doing. "Was there something you wanted to talk about, Mash?"

  
  
"Oh, um, we can talk about it later if you're busy."

  
  
"Don't worry. I'm about to do the finishing touches of this... portrait." She frowned for a moment, but smiled. "You can watch, really. Just sit next to me."

  
  
She was reluctant, but sat down with her senior. The woman showed what she was working on and it was young man who had a vibrant smile. His hair was a dark shade, meaning he could have black hair, and she noticed his eyes were aqua blue. Yuu must have been coloring it in as she drew.

  
  
She continued to watch as her Master continued drawing a bit more. Adding little things like an earring on his right ear or an mood ring on his index finger. It was very detailed as well. Finally Yuu set down her pencils and displayed it to the girl, "Ta-dah. Haha, not that bad isn't it?"

  
  
"Is ... this person someone you know, senpai?" Was the first words that escaped her mouth and put a hand toward her mouth in embarrassment. "Sorry! I didn't mean to pry..."

  
  
"It's fine Mash, it's fine. It's a portrait of a old friend of mine from middle school. His name is Hinode Zen." She smiled fondly at the portrait. "He's a great guy." She turned to Mash as she placed her sketchbook down. "Well anyway, was there anything you wanted to talk about? Also, let's head to the cafeteria, I'm hungry! Haha!"

  
  
Mash took a look at the portrait again as she stood up with her senior. "Oh, yes it was about how we'll decide the teams for the next singularity...." On her mind yet, she thought about Hinode Zen, the complete opposite of Tsukiyomi Yuu.

  
  
' _Sunrise and Moonlight..._ ' 

**Author's Note:**

> Had the idea of Gudao (male protag)/Zen being a friend of Yuu and went with it.
> 
> I was going to write him as an engineer at Chaldea, but I decided to go with angst and well he disappeared when Human Order got burned down, well.
> 
> At least someone remembers him.


End file.
